


Therapy

by juvenilejackson



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Multi, Night Terrors, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Build, Supernatural Elements, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 17:18:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7541284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juvenilejackson/pseuds/juvenilejackson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tracy Stewart was just an ordinary girl. . . or was she? Suffering from night terrors and her family's rising struggle, she runs into none other than Ava Williams, a rebel with a voice. Ava is determined to fix Tracy, and with the help of her two sidekicks - Atticus and Jasper Daniels - nothing can stop them. But what happens when their nightmares become reality? Was it really just an accident, or had Ava lied from the beginning? Secrets will be revealed and emotions will run high. But hey, it was senior year, what can you do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Therapy

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally posted to my wattpad, but i decided to post it here as well. hope you guys like it! and (positive) feedback is always welcome ((:

**Memories flashed through my mind,** my breathing becoming erratic. The pounding of rain against a window here and a skylight slamming shut there. There was a murmuring of words somewhere around me, but I wasn't focused on it, my heart pounding in my ears.

I fidgeted with my hands, rubbing them together in hopes of returning warmth to them. The memories became sloppier, more sporadic than before. There was a flutter of wings, sounding almost bird like in my head. I could feel my breathing picking up, my heart rate ticking ever so slightly. I pinched my hand hard, as if testing my body to see if I was still awake.

" -racy? Tracy?"

I blinked my eyes a couple of times, snapping my head up to meet Mrs. Williams' curious gaze. I forced a small smile on my face, watching my counselor take off her glasses.

"Feeling a little overwhelmed?"

"No I - " I gave a breathy laugh, almost nervous. "I'm okay."

"Have you been getting enough sleep?" She asked casually, her tone light but serious.

I looked down. "Not really."

Mrs. Williams leaned back in her chair, fixing me a calculating stare before continuing.

"You know teenagers have different circadian rhythms. When you're waking up for school, your body is still producing melatonin," she placed her hands up. "You all need more sleep."

I didn't skip a beat, my mouth acting on impulse. "It's not just that."

She furrowed her eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

I looked down, contemplating whether or not I wanted to tell her the truth. I finally glanced up at her, my eyes half hidden behind my bangs.

"I get night terrors."

"Actual night terrors? Parasomnia?"

I nodded my head, my throat suddenly feeling dry. "I usually don't remember them..."

She pursed her lips. "Usually? Was there one that you do remember?"

I looked up at her, my words barely above a whisper. "Yeah."

<Flashback>

_Lightning flashed through the room, light_ _ing_ _everything up in a blueish glow. The sound of rain began to make it's way into my eardrums and I wrinkled my nose. I glanced over at the window and that's when it happened. A tap, almost a pecking sound came from somewhere in the room._

_I looked up at my skylight, a black as night crow peering down at me with beady eyes. It continued tapping on the glass, and I settled back onto the pillows. I sighed and began to drift off again, intent on getting at least some sleep tonight. There was a boom of thunder and suddenly the bird wasn't there._

_I didn't think much of it, turning over and snuggling back into the covers, this time facing the window on the far left of my room. Just outside my window was a strange, blurry figure. A mask was visible through the water streaks, my heart pounding in my chest. I sat up quickly with a gasp, turning around to switch on my lamp._

_When I turned around, the figure was gone and I was left wondering whether or not it was just a trick of my imagination. I got up out of bed and began to walk closer towards the window, my breathing shallow. It was as if I wasn't even in my body, acting on impulse and moving slower. Each step felt like getting closer to a death wish, I couldn't focus on the storm around me, just the shadows that seemed to dance with each flash of lightning and rumble of thunder._

_My heart began to beat faster, practically hitting the inside of my ribcage. As soon as I was within distance, I moved quickly. I locked the window, making sure it was all the way down and wouldn't budge. Feeling at least somewhat satisfied, I crawled back into bed. My breathing came out with shivers, body instinctively curling together in seek of some warmth._

_My fingers were frozen on the light switch, forefinger and thumb unmoving. I took a deep breath, closing my eyes and willing myself to calm down. With another exhale, I switched it off, enveloping myself in a world of darkness. I kept my eyes closed, not even daring to glance anywhere near the windows. I felt tears threaten to prick the back of my eyes, my fear shining through._

_There was a strange whistling sound and suddenly there was a gust of bone chilling wind sweeping over my body. I looked over my shoulder, just to find my skylight opened. I gasped out loud, going over to turn the light back on. But it wouldn't turn on, with a storm like this, power outages where bound to happen. The panic in me rose even higher, my moves becoming frantic._

_I gave up quickly, wanting to get this over with as soon as I could. I hurriedly placed a chair directly underneath. The chair was metallic and squeaky, an old piece my father picked up from a yard sale. I climbed on top, feeling it sway with my weight. I regained my balance and decided it would have to do for now._

_I leaned up, just barely missing the latch. I stretched my body farther, the chair tipping forward with me. I stood on the very tip of my toes, the chair leaning dangerously far. I reached the latch, just as the chair's two front legs banged against the floor. I felt my heart lurch, the way it did when you missed a step on the stairs. I sighed and began to screw it close._

_Only the bolts were old, too old. They moved and squeaked, having to use both hands in the process. The two front chair legs began to tip forward again, my body not noticing. The pane finally shut down with a squeak. I reached over to lock it as well, my heart slowing down in the very slightest. I looked down with the faintest of smiles on my faces, my eyes closed._

_When I reopened them, it was just in time to see a gloved hand grab hold of the chair legs and I was sent toppling over, a terrified scream leaving my mouth._

<Flashback over>

"My dad found me lying beside the chair," I explained, my eyes disbelieving.

Mrs. Williams was staring at me with a stunned expression. "What about the skylight?"

"That's the thing," I almost cried, my panic rising higher in my throat. "It doesn't actually open. It was sealed shut a couple years ago to weatherproof it."

Mrs. Williams' eyebrows raised, her hands gesturing in front of her. "So some of it was definitely a dream."

She nodded along as she talked, probably trying to reassure me. But I was having none of it.

"But some of it wasn't."

Mrs. Williams sighed. "Honey, I'm going to propose that most of it was," my heart sank at her words. "You know, there's a theory that one of the biological functions of dreaming is to simulate threatening events. It's a way for our brain to rehearse dealing with them."

I looked down, my spirits dropping by the second. She continued, her voice raising to be more professional than it had originally been. I couldn't help but feel an ounce of betrayal course through me. Weren't counsellors supposed to listen to your problems and help you out? Not tell you everything you said was fake and send you on your way as a crazy freak.

"I think that you were dealing with normal anxiety, Tracy," as much as I wanted to scream at her and bang my fists into the sides of her face, I also wanted to feel normal. I wanted to think that all of this _was_ a dream, I wanted to believe. So I listened to what she had to say, with a more open mindset.

"The kind very common to seniors," her attitude was back to it's light tone, her lips stretching into a reassuring smile. I couldn't help but give a small hint of a smile back. She was just trying to help, I reminded myself.

And who knows, maybe she was right? It's a new school year. My last one to be exact. And I was new, I didn't know anyone here, I didn't grow up into this town like everyone else had. It was my nerves acting up on me again, I was just in over my head.

"I better go," I gave her a wider smile, but even to me, it felt forced. "Class is going to be starting soon."

It wasn't a lie, but it also wasn't the reason why I wanted to go. There was an itch inside me, burning and trying to claw it's way out. I began to get up, the chair squealing beneath me. I was about to thank her for her words, when there was a tickle in my throat. I coughed a few times, my eyebrows furrowing.

I made a fist, coughing into it as a fit passed through my body. My coughs became more guttural, choking sounds leaving my throat. Mrs. Williams looked up at me with concern.

"Tracy?"

I just continued to cough, the bubbles of air forcing their way out of me. I barely registered Mrs. Williams rounding to the other side of the desk. She stood behind me.

"Oh my god, Tracy."

She went to pat my back, and I clutched my chest, my body dry heaving. I couldn't breath, it felt like someone was cutting off all my airways, like something was coming out of me and blocking everything in the process.

"Tracy, breathe."

I leaned over the desk, my breathing getting faster and faster as panic rose higher. I felt it at the very back of my throat. My panic got the best of me and I ended up swiping my hand across the top of the desk, Mrs. Williams' papers and other items sent crashing to the floor. I gripped onto the sides of the desk with white knuckles. And suddenly, my airways were becoming looser, my chest constricting.

I threw up all over Mrs. Williams' desk. The counsellor looked at me with a mix of horror and concern. She stared at the mess on her desk, before regaining her senses and moving the hair out of my face.

"Oh honey," she sighed.

I looked at the mess, my body feeling empty and somehow better than before. The vomit was a smooth black, but that's not what caught my attention right away. A weird spray of identical looking objects were splayed all throughout the liquid. I picked at it, holding it in front of my face. It was a feather, as black as night.

"Is this common?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I walked the halls with my head down. After this morning's scare, I didn't want to draw too much attention to myself. Mrs. Williams allowed me to stay, only because it was our first day and a nervous breakdown was bound to happen to at least half of the students here. My mind was racing with questions that I knew would stay unanswered, but it didn't stop the fuzzy feeling in the pit of my stomach or the way my hands curled even tighter around the books in my arms.

I began to unlock my locker, my spirits low. And that's when I heard it. A buzzing sound, almost like an electric live wire. My fingers stopped on the last combination, my eyes glancing to the side of me. It was then that I realized how quiet it had gotten. I gulped down the fear and continued to unlock my locker.

There was a clinking sound coming from the right side of me. I ignored it in favor of putting my books away as fast as I could and getting away. It almost sounded like boots, the way they thumped against the floor and echoed in the hall. Stranger noises filled the air, sounding electric and unrecognizable. My breathing began to pick up when a growling breath escaped whatever was beside me.

The noises began to pick up, becoming more frequent. It was a curling noise, insect like and buzzing high pitched and strange. A shadow appeared behind me and my breath caught in my throat. I finally got the lock undone, fumbling to open the door. As soon as I got it open, light exploded in my vision and the cheerful noises of teenagers filled my ears once more. I breathed out a sigh of relief before the lights shut off again, and darkness encased me.

Curiosity got the best of me and I looked around, only to find I was the only one there. The halls were eerily silent, my own heart beating the only source of sound I could find. A black oozing substance began to drip out of a locker a few ways down from me. I watched it flow out until a puddle began forming. The sound of a locker opening dragged my attention to the handle of said locker.

My breath hitched as the door creaked open, agonizingly slow. The strange noises from before came back full force, taking over my eardrums and echoing throughout the empty halls. A gloved hand came out first, as if searching. I swallowed and stared at it with distaste. This isn't real, _it's not real._

A mask came out next, it looked almost surgical. The eye glasses were red and no source of skin showed. It looked around, it's body sideways inside the locker. My breath came back to me, almost doubtful. Suddenly, it began to paw it's way over to me, hard slaps slamming against the metal. I jumped at each sound, my heart rate picking up.

"There's nothing there. There's nothing there."

I repeated it like a prayer, my eyes clenching shut in hopes of erasing it from my mind. It got closer, the sounds louder and I clutched my locker door with a brute force.

"There's nothing there. There's nothing there," panic began to surge through my veins, tears threatening to spill behind my eyes.

"There's nothing there. There's nothing there." I could feel myself becoming hysterical. My chest was heaving as if there was a giant weight holding it down. It was crawling closer, my eyes widened and it was getting harder and harder to breathe. Thump. Thump. _Thu -_

"Tracy? Tracy?"

My eyes were glued to the sight in front of me, my chest spazzing uncontrollably. And suddenly, there was a warm hand gripping my arm and giving it a sharp tug. The whole scene got fuzzy, the darkness fading out and the noises turning into laughter. A girl who looked no older than I was stood in front of me, a curious look upon her face. There were two boys with her, one on each side with equally confused faces. I tore my gaze away from their previous position to get a good look at them all. My mouth opened in a silent gasp as I took in the sight of the other girl.

I had never seen her before in my life, even I would remember a face like _that_. She was beautiful, her hair falling around her in wavy curls. Her makeup looked neutral, but it complimented her so good. Her lips were glossy, eyelashes practically shimmering in the light. It didn't take long for me to realize I was staring, and by the girl's suddenly smirking face, I was guessing I had been doing so for a while. The boys behind her snickered.

"A, I think you broke her."

"Oh, buzz off Jas. The girl's obviously awestruck by our girl's beauty," the boy with light brown hair clasped his hands together and looked off into the distance with a dreamy look on his face.

The first guy laughed and punched his arm, and if it were any other time, I would have felt offended. But everything around me was muffled. My heart was still hammering and my breathing was still uneven. The girl's chuckle was silent to my ears.

"Tracy!"

I snapped my eyes back to the girl's, unaware they had gone unfocused again. Her eyes were wide, a frown bringing down her face.

"You alright?"

It was then that I realized her hand was still gripping my arm. She gave it a good squeeze when I didn't answer, tears threatening to sting my eyes instead. I looked around, as if to avoid any judgmental stares when I gave a hesitant shake of me head - no.

I saw her share a sideways glance with the boys beside us before she began to nod her head. "Why don't we go outside?"

I swallowed down the lump in my throat and nodded my head, almost too fast. But she nodded along with me, her features worried. I was surprised when she placed her hand on the small of my back, guiding me towards the double doors. My locker slammed shut behind me, the two boys following us out. None of us seemed to notice the giant claw marks that sliced through the metal. But what I did notice was the tingles up my spine that erupted when the girl touched me. What the hell was happening to me?

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Tracy Stewart, however the changes I have made to her are indeed mine ((; I've had a hard time with writing this story, so I hope I'm making the right choice and working on it. The story follows the life of Tracy Stewart, her story similar to the one in Teen Wolf, however I have not included any other Teen Wolf character besides her. There may be some in here that are inspired by them, but will most likely still be mine. I really hope you guys enjoy and I'm sorry for any mistakes or confusion! I'm still new to all of this and need a lot of help with things. So if there is anything you need help with, feel free to comment whenever you'd like ((: Have a nice day! P.S. This is also unbeta'd, so excuse any mistakes!


End file.
